(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call connection control method of a base station, and more particularly, to a call connection control method using a state function matrix.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A portable Internet system among communication systems is a 3.5 generation mobile communication system using a wireless transmission method that guarantees spectrum usage efficiency in a 2.3 GHz frequency bandwidth so as to provide various types of Internet protocol (IP)-based services (e.g., streaming video, file transfer protocol (FTP), e-mail, and chatting) provided in a wired Internet and to transmit data packet at a high speed. The portable Internet system transmits and receives data for each frame to support high speed data packet transmission in a wireless link, and uses orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), and time division duplexing (TDD) wireless transmission methods.
Generally, in most of the communication systems including the portable Internet system, when a terminal performs call connection, a base station uses logic structure including an if-then-else or a case command statement to determine a current call state and a received message, and performs a state function required according to a determination result. However, the base station using the logic structure usually performs a determination process of “a number of entire states/2+a number of entire received messages/2”, which causes waste of central processing unit (CPU) resources and deteriorates system performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.